


Memento Ipse Morietur

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Golden Apple, Hedonism, Loki is a good boyfriend, M/M, Mentions of Possible Character Death, Mjolnir needs to be decrypted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: The issue was that Loki had fallen in love with Anthony Stark and although he smelled sometimes like a foul vegetable, he didn’t want for him to die yet. But he couldn't grant him the Golden Apple just like that, no. Anthony had to prove himself worthy of Godhood first. A riddle would do it, Loki decided.





	Memento Ipse Morietur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).



> This idea happened when I found [this](http://thehumming6ird.tumblr.com/post/183136321513/the-avengers-behind-the-scenes-loki-having-fun)  
> and sent it to **NamelesslyNightlock** who then told me in turn, to write a fic about it.  
> Enjoy! :D 
> 
> All mistakes that you find are mine, and I'd be pleased to see them pointed out :P

There was this thing about Anthony Stark. He was a genius, mad, brilliant, amazing, innovative. He flirted with everything that looked pretty to his eyes, made jokes to bring people to laugh. Anthony Stark was a fascinating being and Loki enjoyed observing the man. Completely baffled at the speed the other seemed to think at times.

The only problem was, he was _mortal_.  
  
Stupid and utterly mortal, doomed to die within the next twenty years -

 

When his alcohol consumption wouldn’t get him before that. Loki could swear that sometimes he heard Anthony’s flesh rotting. Could taste death on his skin, made his nose wrinkle and stare at the ceiling in absolute distaste.

 

Normally Loki wouldn’t care one bit –

 

He had met his fair share of mortals, what did it matter when one more died after his lifespan ran out?

The issue was that somehow Loki had fallen in love with this mortal, and although he smelled sometimes like a foul vegetable, he didn’t want for him to die yet.

He was always glad when the smell was gone again. There were times Loki only could curse his mind. He never was quite sure if he imagined the smell while thinking about his lover. When he thought about how short the time was they had together and that was why he smelled death. His mind already jumping ahead, seeing Anthony in a coffin, pale, no breathe anymore.

Or if he simply was able to smell death, when her lady’s gaze grazed over Anthony. Reminding Loki of Anthony’s impending death, that life was short, Carpe Diem and all that. The Baroque Age had been a fun time.

The issue was actually that Loki had a way to prevent Anthony’s impending death. He was a god and a former prince of Asgard. He himself had cheated death so often by now. Not having a solution to the problem would be embarrassing and he could call himself “ _Thor_ ”.

But thank Norns, he wasn’t Thor.

The apple sat heavily in his bag. Or, on his mind more like. He didn’t feel a bloody thing from his magical pockets, weightless as they were and crammed full of stuff.

Yes, Anthony was a genius.

But Loki didn’t want to give up the apple so easily, granting godhood to a mortal wasn’t done in one day. Oh no. He threaded his fingers through Anthony’s hair, pleased by how they felt on his skin. Soft and warm. Although the hair was a bit greasy now.

After a round of sex where Anthony had given again all he had, and his body smelled of sweat. Combined with a note of pure Anthony without the lingering reminder of his mortality.

Loki adored the smell.

He was quite looking forward to the time Anthony would smell better as well and see why Loki liked to sniff him. He didn't enjoy to be compared to a dog.

That hadn’t been very nice, although dogs were adorable: With their cute, big eyes, snarling and baring their teeth, ready to rip out your jugular and –

He should give Anthony a riddle. Something, that was worthy of giving him the apple when he had solved it.

But what?

The riddle had to be a good one, a fascinating one. Also, it should be fun (and be possible to solve). No. Loki angrily shook his head. No, Anthony should earn the apple. Only because Loki was in love did that not mean he became a charitable soul out of sudden.

He stared at the ceiling. Anthony slept atop of him, mumbling about a new unibeam, greener energy and how nasty Dum-E’s self-made milkshakes were. Seemed like his mortal had a good dream.

_Good dream._

He stilled his fingers.

That was it.

  
Mjölnir.

He’d task Anthony with decrypting Mjölnir, making the hammer easy to lift for anybody. A grin spread on Loki’s face. Oh, Odin would spit out mead and curse Loki from Valhalla, wishing for him to never be born, to have died on that godforsaken frozen realm but –

Odin didn’t matter, Anthony did. And Loki had trust in Anthony to lift the curse on Mjölnir, earning himself the golden apple.

Satisfied with himself Loki closed his eyes, let sleep come. He thought of tomorrow where he would challenge his brilliant mortal.

 

~*~

  
“Anthony?” Loki addressed his lover, sitting on the free space of the desk.  
  
“Yes?”

“Remember when we talked about your liver?”

“Yes?” A suspicious glare. “What about it?”

Loki grinned amused, then pulled out the golden apple, threw it in the air casually, caught it again.

 

“Loki?”

 

“Yes?” He sniggered.

“Is that a fucking golden apple?”

“Yes. What about it?”

Anthony looked like he wanted to throttle him.

“You will get the apple,” Loki said and looked in Anthony’s eyes. “I don’t want you to die yet. It would be a waste, there are so many plans in your handsome brain and you will never manage to achieve them all with that little time that is left to you.” He cringed. That probably wasn’t the best way to win Anthony’s heart over.

“Just to make sure we are on the same page here,” Anthony said, licking his lips. “I eat this and get to spend more time with you?”

 

“That’s the plan, yes.”

Maybe he was socially awkward, as Pepper had so delightfully put it. Thinking all those romantic things, not able to spill them out though. Too afraid of appearing weak. He should get a dog. Nobody would believe him then to be an ice-cream.

“Loki,” Anthony breathed in wonder and stepped closer. “Is-, I mean, I-”

“You won’t get the apple now,” Loki interrupted him, letting the apple disappear.

“What?”

“Earn it.” Loki smiled and pulled his mortal to him. Long arms had their advantages for sure.

“How?” Anthony asked eagerness in his voice and the all too familiar fire in his eyes that spoke of his enthusiasm to win Loki’s challenge. Maybe it was good that Anthony was a bit socially awkward as well. But that didn’t matter in Loki’s eyes. He saw how eager Anthony was, to get the apple, excited by the prospect of being able to spend more time with him, Loki.

“Decrypt Mjölnir,” Loki said. “Decrypt Thor’s stupid hammer and the apple will be yours for all eternity.” Or, at least, for the next 5000 years.

Loki had to think of a way to make them immortal.

“Accepted.” And with that, Anthony pulled him into a searing kiss. He tasted like the spring – fresh, young and hope for more green things, life was about to start anew-

Loki found he liked that taste.

  
~*~

  
Anthony was mad. He truly was. Loki loved it.

His mortal was hell-bent on decrypting and by that, lifting Mjölnir –

It was all he could think of.

_“Sir, I have taken photographs of Mjölnir from every possible angle.”_

“Awesome, Jarv, thank you.”

Loki sat on the desk (he loved the desk) and saw pictures of Mjölnir flitting over the holographs in Anthony’s lab.

Funnily enough, the lab was the space where Loki only seldom smelled death. He supposed it was because of the presence of the bots and JARVIS. They appeared to be only robots for a normal being but Loki knew they were more than machines. Their undying love for Anthony, their playful behaviour and their lovely chirping –

  
No way they only were machines. Loki suspected something akin to a soul in their metallic bodies, a kind of own intelligence. What others had like a heart, they had their own code.

Anthony had shown him their codes, not that long ago, proud like a father of a new-born.

“What’s the hammer made of?” Anthony snapped with his fingers in front of Loki’s face. Had he drifted off that much?

“Uru,” he replied. A grin spread over his face, lifted three fingers.

“Loki, what are you doing?”

He raised a brow. “ Obviously I’m holding three fingers up in the air,” he replied amused. “From now on, you have three questions free for this riddle. Because you are supposed to solve it, not I.”

“Three questions every day? Amazing offer, thank you, Lokes.” Anthony’s lips were pressed on his and a tongue conquered successfully his mouth. This was why he loved his mortal. He saw a loophole in Loki’s words, took it and used it. No questions asked. _Veni, Vidi, Vici_ , as he liked to say.

It never failed to make Loki grin, thinking of the great conqueror Iulius Caesar, who got stabbed to death. And now was a famous salad.

“I never said per day,” Loki said, out of breath. Actually, he had meant three questions for the whole riddle.

“Every hour, then? Amazing.” Anthony winked at him and kissed him another time before he could protest. Seemed like the deal was sealed then. He didn’t mind all too much.

“With your amazing input I will have cracked the riddle in no time,” Anthony declared with a proud smile. He went back to his holograms, studying Mjölnir intently.

 

Loki felt more than content watching his lover work and riddle. And he loved him even more for the fact that he didn’t bother Loki constantly. He asked Loki to look over his runes translation.

Anthony had translated them correctly. Pure amazement filled Loki as he read over the transcript.

“When did you study Norse?” he asked, curiosity painting his voice.

“A while ago.” A shrug but Anthony grinned at him like a cat. “Wasn’t too difficult.”

 _Liar_ , Loki’s mind screamed, but he didn’t call the man out on it. “Why would you do that?” he asked softly. “It’s a dead language and no one speaks it anymore.”

Dead. There was the smell again, faintly sticking to Anthony. Loki tried his best to ignore it, not wanting to ruin the moment.

“Because I wanted to understand you in bed.”

“What?”

“Sometimes you stop speaking English, Loki. And talk in a language I don’t understand, and I don’t like that. So, _problem_ : Old Norse. _Solution_ : Learn it. Problem: solved.”

It was difficult not to pull this amazing in his arms. Not to kiss him until he couldn’t stand any longer on his legs. Carry him to his bed, to show him exactly how delighted Loki was.

“I can’t speak it, though,” Anthony admitted then. “Understanding, yes, also reading it to the most part. But by Marie Curie, never let me speak it.”

“When you have eaten the apple, Anthony,” Loki smiled. “I will teach you to speak in Old Norse and when you have mastered that, I will teach you how to speak Asgardian.”

Anthony’s eyes lit up like a bonfire.

Knowledge, Loki thought fondly and this time, pulled his mortal in to kiss him, lick the rotten taste away. Purging it away until Anthony tasted like Anthony again and he could breathe.

“And when you have mastered that,” Loki whispered, “then I will grant you the gift of the All-Speak.”

  
“You like challenging me,” Anthony assessed, correctly.

“I do,” Loki breathed.

“And your trust in me is astonishing,” Anthony continued, a smile spreading over his face. “I love that you said ‘when’ and not ‘if’.”

Oh, he had, hadn’t he?

“I don’t want to spend eternity alone with your bots and JARVIS.”

“I love you as well,” Anthony replied cheekily and pecked a kiss on his nose. “And now, stop distracting me, I have a hammer to decrypt.”

 

~*~

 

“Loki,” Anthony mumbled, eyes closing in pleasure as Loki licked his nipples.

“Hmm?”

He stopped and raised his head. Anthony had become a bit obsessed with his riddle, trying to solve it faster and faster. He had grown so tense and Loki wanted to do something for his mortal.

Sex seemed like an adequate solution – it either helped Anthony to shut off or help him get new ideas. Loki didn’t care what it was as long as his partner felt better.

“Don’t stop,” Anthony whined and opened his eyes to glare at him. “Can’t think when you stop paying attention to me.”

“Brat.” Loki bit his neck, making the man under him freeze in shock, then moan in pleasure.

“Yesss.”

Loki continued to please Anthony with his mouth, leaving hickeys where he could. Anthony mumbled something under his breath. Loki raised a brow, then rolled them both, so that he was on bottom and Anthony atop of him.

Startled eyes met his. He smirked satisfied. He wouldn’t let Anthony’s mind drift off in bed, he demanded certain attention. He’d stop doing anything when his efforts weren’t appreciated.

“What’s distracting you?” he asked.

It better be good, otherwise, he’d transport himself to Anthony’s bar and do something different. He wouldn’t waste his time here when he had a book he could read.

“Mjölnir.”

Loki grimaced. “Please, never mention Thor’s hammer in our bed.”

Anthony laughed and kissed him. “I can do that, one question before we continue this.” He ground his hips down, making Loki moan in delight. “The runes are important for Mjölnir, right?”

“Yes, I suppose so.” And now his curiosity was piqued. “What are you planning?”

“Later,” Anthony mumbled, threw him a heated glance. “ I think I owe you one for going off, right?” With that, he slid down Loki’s body, hot breathe grazing Loki’s cock.

“I suspect so,” Loki panted, losing himself in the pleasure Anthony made him feel.

For the amazing orgasm alone he’d forgive Anthony mentioning Mjölnir in their bed.

 

  
~*~

 

Anthony put a small hammer on the desk. “That’s the solution,” he declared smugly.

“Another hammer?” Loki leaned back skeptically. “Anthony, I am not sure if you are aware of the fact that those are tools, not beings with feelings. Your hammer won’t seduce Mjölnir if that was the plan.”

“… Do I want to know how you know that, or don’t I?”

Loki cringed. “You don’t.”

“Good, I know what story I want to hear tonight after I get my apple.”

“You sound very sure.”

“I am a genius, Lokes. I know when I have solved a riddle.”

You better have, Loki thought. Skepticism coloring the delight he should feel at his lover’s discovery.

“Where’s Mjölnir?” Anthony asked, holding his hammer tightly. “No, wait, stupid question. With Thor, obviously .”

“When was the last time you slept more than two hours, Anthony?”

 

Silence.

 

The air tasted _rotten_. Sometimes Loki wondered if his mortal was even aware of the fact that he seemed to beg for death by denying his body the sleep he needed. Only five to six hours per night. Was that too much to ask for?

At least he managed to put more healthy stuff in Anthony by cooking vegetables and making delicious smelling dishes.

But Anthony needed sleep nonetheless.

“We will not get to Mjölnir as long as Thor is awake,” Loki said and reached for his mortal. “Thor goes to bed normally around midnight.” The bags beneath Anthony’s eyes were horribly dark. It reminded Loki far too much of a skull.

He shuddered. “Jarvis, please, what time is it?”

_“It is three in the afternoon, Loki.”_

Loki nodded, ignoring Anthony’s suspicious glare. “Then tell me, does Anthony have any plans for today? Dinners, he has to attend? Meetings?”

_“No. Sir made sure to have a free schedule until he has solved your riddle.”_

“Good.” Loki grinned, waved with his hand and green light encased them both. In the next moment, they were standing in their bedroom.

“Loki,” Anthony growled.

“You need sleep,” Loki shooed him to the bed. “Mjölnir will still be here in eight hours.”

“I’m not tired!”

“Anthony,” he tried his best to sound stern. He knew he had failed when Anthony smiled fondly.

 

“Loki,” Anthony said and patted the spot next to him, indicating for Loki to lay down as well. “I want the apple.” He smiled. “I want to spend eternity with you- can’t you understand that I am a bit excited, especially when the goal is so near? It’s like I can already taste the apple, taste it on my tongue and I want it so much.”

Loki sat there, shocked.

No, he hadn’t thought of that possibility. He knew Anthony loved him, was ready to spend the next 5000 years with him but to hear it so plainly?

He felt like a youngling again. Filled with hope and optimism, dreaming of finding the one person who’d want to spend all the time of the realms with him.

Too many emotions happened at once and he could only lean forward, kiss Anthony and –

He didn’t know what to feel. To say. He hoped Anthony understood. Read the kiss correctly.

“It’s okay,” Anthony whispered and wiped something away from Loki’s eyes. Tears, he thought and pressed another kiss to Anthony’s lips. Why did he cry? It was a very emotional moment, nothing to cry about.

Anthony tasted better already, not noxious anymore, just a bit salty.

“We should send Thor to bed early,” Loki mumbled against Anthony’s lips.

“Jarvis will play him music videos,” Anthony promised softly and threaded his fingers through Loki’s hair. “And then I’ll sneak into his room and do my duty, alright?”

Loki nodded happily and slid beneath the blankets next to Anthony. “Only eight hours.”

“The apple better taste swell,” Anthony whispered, turned around an buried his head against Loki’s chest.

“It does,” Loki promised. With that he pulled his genius closer to him, massaging his head and heard Anthony purr in delight.

 

~*~

 

At eleven o’clock, Anthony sneaked out of bed and Loki stayed in bed. He prayed to the Norns that Anthony had been right in his assumption. He wanted to give him the apple so badly and he felt his resolve crumble.

Maybe he should give Anthony the apple after this whether he managed to decrypt Mjölnir or not.

He had shown determination, his will to prove himself and he wanted to spend more time with Loki after all. And wasn’t that more important?

Sometimes Loki hated himself for not thinking things through more. He hated what Asgard had ingrained in him with its stupid and utterly foolish things.

He was over a thousand years old but still, he managed to fall back into their behaviour, their thinking. What did it matter if he granted Anthony godhood just like that?

He was Loki, God of Chaos and Mischief, Fire and (in his youth regrettably) _agriculture_. Saturdays where his days (best day of the entire week) and he thought he still had to please Asgard in the back of his mind.

 _De omnibus dubitandum est_ *, as the Romans used to say. He should have remembered earlier. Everything must be doubted

He punched the pillow, anger welling up in him.

No.

Anthony had more than proven himself and should he solve the riddle, all the more reason to celebrate his lover. Gift him with the apple and maybe, as a surprise, gift him with All-Speak as well.

He could show his generosity towards Anthony. What did it matter? Everybody knew already he was in love with him, so –

  
Yes. He’d give Anthony the apple whether he was successful or not.

 

~*~

  
Anthony came back to the room, face like a blank canvas. He threw the hammer somewhere in the room and stared at Loki.

“Did you succeed?” Lok asked nervously. He, he couldn’t read Anthony’s expression. Was it a joke? Or not? Did he succeed?

“Put a glamour on Mjölnir so Thor won’t see the damage,” Anthony replied curtly and slipped back beneath the blankets.

Loki’s heart dropped. Yes, he’d give Anthony the apple even if he hadn’t succeeded but he had hoped–

 

“And you should be grateful that Asgard doesn’t exist anymore, otherwise I’d be your king,” Anthony mused, grinning at him.

His jaw fell open. “Anthony?”

Anthony's eyes sparkled. “I’d suggest you pick the hammer up tomorrow and put it on a shelf Thor can’t reach,” Anthony continued to say. “Without saying anything. And then you leave the room and come back to me.”

“Did you-?”

“Yeah. I don’t know how Thor swings that thing, it feels terribly unbalanced. The handle is too light for such a heavy head. And you said dwarves built that thing? I feel like my mom could have done that better.”

Loki blinked.

“Did I break you?” Anthony asked amused. “That’s okay, I know my genius can be stunning.”

“Anthony,” Loki eventually managed to say, his voice sounded choked. “You-“

 

“Yes.” On Anthony’s face was the proudest smirk Loki had ever seen. “And now give us a kiss, then the apple, I think I deserve it all.” He winked.

And Loki complied, pulling his love in a kiss and moaned in delight. Anthony was a brilliant, stunning genius and he was his, more than willing to be with Loki forever.

Immortality didn’t seem that impossible to achieve.

He pulled out the golden apple, feeling lighter with each second. He held Anthony’s gaze when his lover bit in the fruit and devoured it.

The air finally felt clean, fresh, spring, lively and forever.

Lady Death’s gaze lingered upon them one last time then Loki felt her leave.

Memento mori, what again? There was the only life in this room, no shadow to fall upon them, no darkness sticking to Anthony’s skin anymore. Nor was a foul scent lingering in the air.

“Loki,” Anthony said, licking his hands cleans, getting every drop of the immortal juice in his mouth. “The apple was fine. You have any more?” He grinned.

“I do.” Loki raised a brow. “Why?”

Anthony shrugged. “Thinking about how to achieve immortality, that’s all.”

 

~*~

  
Jarvis had told them Thor was in the lounge room, watching a cartoon on Netflix, enjoying himself. That Mjölnir was in her little bed Anthony had built for her a while back (it had been a joke but Thor liked the idea of putting Mjölnir in a bed).

“Enjoy it.” Anthony leaned back against the headboard, shooing him off. “Jarvis will record what’s happening.”

Loki snorted, feeling excitement rushing through him.

“I’m looking forward to Thor’s face,” Anthony admitted with a grin. “And try not to let him hug you afterward, darling. We need to celebrate and that’s not possible when Thor’s crushing you in one of his hugs.”

“ I will try my best,” Loki promised then went to Thor’s bedroom.

He didn’t even doubt Anthony’s claim of being able to lift Mjölnir. He trusted him. More than anyone else.

And picking up Mjölnir, that dreaded hammer that had given him so many troubles. Had given him so many insecurities, had made him feel so worthless at times, it was –

Okay.

 

While walking towards the lounge room, throwing Mjölnir slightly in the air and catching her again. That was when he realised that he didn’t care about the status Mjölnir represented anymore. He didn’t want to become king, he was happy with how things were at this moment.

He didn’t need a hammer and its responsibilities, not when he had Anthony.

He was _loved_ , he was appreciated and had someone to turn to when in trouble. Someone who understood him even when his silver tongue failed him. Someone to comfort and distract him when death was too close and too smelly.

Why linger on something from the past when the future was waiting for him in the bedroom?

Loki entered the lounge room, not even sparing a glance at Thor, just -

Went in silence to the highest shelf, enjoyed hearing Thor’s sharp intake of breath. He put Mjölnir on the top shelf where Thor would have trouble reaching her and went back to Anthony.

Anthony was still sitting on the bed, grinning at him proudly. “Enjoyed it?” he asked.

Loki shrugged. “A bit.” Grinning he straddled his immortal. “I enjoy it far more that I have you now, for the rest of eternity. What do I care about an old, out-dated hammer that doesn’t even work properly?”

With that, he bent down and kissed Anthony.

He tasted like he was supposed to –

 

Like Anthony and a bit of pure immortality.

**Author's Note:**

> *Everything must be doubted  
> By Søren Aabye Kierkegaard, a Danish philosopher who wrote texts about organized religion, morality, psychology and dealt with topics of how one lives as single individuals, the importance of personal choices and commitment – I thought it fitted quite good, lol 
> 
> Memento mori – Remember that you will die


End file.
